Властелин Сакэ
by Wulfila
Summary: Как-то раз решил премудрый тренер отправиться в путешествие на поиски силы для команды. Как выяснилось позже, кое-кого он с собой прихватил. Хирума был не доволен...
1. Chapter 1

Название: Властелин Саке. Пролог.

Автор: Wulfila

Персонажи: Добуроку, Цербер, все остальные с краешку

Рейтинг: PG

Размер: мини

Жанр: юмор

От автора: изначально я этими персами запугивала Хиро… А вылилось все в цикл драбблов.

Пролог

Эх, Цербер, никто меня не понимает. Я их тренирую, помогаю, чем могу, душу свою в них вкладываю (Хирума забирает проценты по вкладу), а они… Охохо, иди сюда, собачка. Нет, я не хочу кончать жизнь самоубийством пытаясь тебя обнять, я ищу поддержки! Ты ведь тоже живешь в этом дурдоме, и тебя тоже не ценят…*буль,буль,буль* Хочешь выпить, а Цербер? Мне для товарища по несчастью ничего не жалко! Я с тобой саке поделюсь! Ик! Что, нравится? То-то у тебя глазки засияли так красиво…красненьким. Эх, псинка… шумел чирлид, лайнмены гнуууулись! *поддержано задушевным воем* Да, правильно! У тебя талант! Может сколотим группу? Ладно, пошли гулять.

Да, правильно, кушай плохого лайнмена Оджо. И этих двоих, высоких, можешь съесть – нечего на людях миловаться! Не, этого не ешь, он малышу соперник в спорте, а Хируме – в любви. Может хотя бы он сможет обломать этого черта… Хотя, ты ведь видел, что он вытворял с малышом в раздевалке? *утвердительный рык* Да, Оджо тут уже поздно выходить на сцену, дьявол уже выиграл. Хотя, чтобы понервировать Хируму, это можно!

На твоем месте я бы этого, в шляпе, не трогал, у него реакция хорошая, он своего ресивера позвать успеет. Тебе охота под поезд, аки Анна Каренина? *отрицательное клацанье зубов* Вооот… Ээээ, этого ты не догонишь, он учил малыша бегать, так что не трать сил зря, они нам еще пригодятся! *вопросительный взгляд налитых кровью глаз* Я тут подумал…Мы можем доказать команде насколько мы можем быть нужными! Ик!

А сейчас давай-ка спать, мы сегодня славно поболтали с тобой… Эх, дружочек…*яростное клацанье и рык* Эй, это была не кличка, это я так тебя уважаю! А ты меня уважаешь?! *утвердительный гавк который слышал весь Токио* Ну тогда ладно…

Сгони-ка со скамейки этого, с гитарой, и того, что на коленях у него. Какой же он волосатый, и зачем только расческу с собой носит? Мне это явно не грозит…*поглаживает лысину*А тебе повезло, собачка, у тебя вон какой мех! Мяяягкий! *лезет обниматься, за что получает лапой в нос* Жалко тебе, что ли погреть старика? Эх, жизнь моя жестянка…

Вот и место у нас теперь есть! Ик! Оййй…. Мне тут ящерицы мерещиться стали, с длинными языками и на мотоциклах… *пораженный рявк* Ты увидел полуголого блондина в акваланге и ластах, орущего «Мы идем в бассейн!» и бегущего за ним голубоглазого, кидающегося в первого подушками?!... Ладно, ты выиграл. Таких глюков у меня еще не было…

Давай, спи, псинка. И пусть тебе приснится мясо при свечах с Поросенком, а мне… ну…симпатичные чирлидеры…


	2. Chapter 2

Название: Властелин саке. Братство саке.

Автор: Wulfila

Персонажи: Добуроку, Цербер, все остальные с краешку

Рейтинг: PG

Размер: мини

Жанр: это уже не юмор, это стеб

От автора: изначально я этими персами запугивала Хиро… А вылилось все в цикл драбблов.

Вот уже целую неделю команда Дэкил Бэтс в ужасе шарахалась от своего капитана. Хирума был злее и стрелял точнее, чем обычно, причем не только в членов клуба амефуто. Даже директор был запуган (на кругленькую сумму). А все потому, что у команды пропал тренер, а у самого дьявола пропала собака. И даже камеры не смогли ничем помочь в розыске. Адский капитан активировал все ресурсы – и все без толку. Поэтому он вымещал свое раздражение на команде, а команда в ответ шарахалась от него пуще прежнего. Даже Кид обуздал (чуть-чуть) свое чувство юмора и не сильно пытался его достать.

И вот, спустя неделю после исчезновения, в клуб прокралась Мамори, держа в руках помятый желтый конверт. Не говоря ни слова, девушка подала его капитану. Хирума схватил его и хотел было спалить из огнемета, но заметил написанное в углу знакомое имя. Злобно хмыкнув, квотербэк приказал Сене открыть письмо и громко его зачитать. Мальчик вздрогнул, но конверт взял.

«Дорогие мои мышата!

Пишу я вам издалека! Я и мой верный товарищ *клякса, след собачьей лапы* отправились в путешествие. Отправились мы на поиски новых техник, дабы доказать (неверующим) вам, насколько мы вас *что-то замалевано* любим и уважаем! Вы ведь нас уважаете?! *следы слез на бумаге*

Неприятности начали преследовать нас с самого начала, но мы не сдаемся! Цербер и я решили, что отправимся мы на корабле. Взобрались мы на самый высокий мост, совершив героическое восхождение, и стали поджидать корабль. Однако промахнулись мы, горемычные, и на мусорную баржу угодили. Спросили мы чаек, да птиц разных, где нам новые техники узнать. Но не ответили птицы, Цербер их уже прожевал…»

На этом месте Джумонджи попытался выпрыгнуть из окна. Ему помешал Курита, прижавший его к себе и начавший всхлипывать и причитать. Сена вздохнул и продолжил.

«Побег из этой тюрьмы зловонной был ужасен и неимоверно труден. Суровые стражи начали нас допрашивать, как мы там очутились, но мы не выдали им нашей тайны! Храбрый мой товарищ прогнал деспотов, и мы прыгнули в бушующую реку и доплыли до берега. Набросилась там на нас бабулька с палочкой, но мы ведь благородные, мы сбежали до того как вызвала она полицейских.»

Мусаши вздохнул и пробормотал что-то похожее на «А жаль…». Сена хихикнул, но тут же опомнился, бросив опасливый взгляд на демона. Демон снисходительно рявкнул: «Продолжай уже, креведка!»

«Дошли мы до большого города, много там было богатырей могучих. Цербер нашел себе подругу верную, но она ему изменила, и он ее съел. Так что у него депрессия! *еще один след лапы* Мне тоже не везет – побили меня те богатыри, а новой техники не показали! *следы слез*

Кровавые вы мои, скучаете ли по нам? Мы без вас изнемогаем! Без вас, как без саке на празднике! Цербер скучает по Поросенку и по Айшилду. Говорит, ни за кем ему так бегать интересно не было… Я тоже скучаю! Особо не хватает мне очередей автоматных, да окриков командных! Не хватает тепла и участия толстячка… Да и других малышей я тоже хочу увидеть! Мышки вы мои драгоценные!»

Таки скромненько сполз по стенке, жалобно проблеяв «Аха-хаа…». Его примеру последовал Ишимару, хотя никто этого и не заметил. Монта попытался выбежать из клуба, но споткнулся об одно из тел и тоже угодил в объятия плачущего Куриты. Сена нервно икнул, но продолжил.

«Но самое страшное – сакэ здесь хуже! Но мы вытерпим! Братство сакэ выполнит свою миссию, даже если свершится самое страшное и в мире закончится сакэ. Даже если собачка никого не сможет съесть в течение недели! *клякса, следы зубов* Мы сдюжим, ибо несгибаем наш дух!»

Откуда-то из угла Тогано и Куроки жалобно прохрипели «Заканчивай уже!»

«Не болейте, слабачки вы мои хиленькие! Помните, мы всегда наблюдаем за вами из (угара) астрала! Да прибудет с вами сакэ!»

Хирума подавился жевачкой и попытался сжечь письмо вместе с Айшилдом. Сена успел нырнуть под стол и оттуда уведомил команду, что это еще не все. Хирума зарычал... Наконец подавив жажду крови, он выдавил: «Ну что там еще!?»

«PS: Цербер просил Хируму поцеловать за него Поросенка!

PPS: Ни в коем случае НЕ ЕШЬТЕ БАБУШКИНОЙ ОВСЯНКИ!!!!!!!!

С Любовью,

Добуроку и Цербер»

Хирума медленно повернулся к своему шкафчику. В школе Деймон все знали, ЧТО там лежит. Инстинкт самосохранения у деймоновцев был развит превосходно, поэтому когда квотербэк вынул базуку в помещении уже никого не было, даже обморочных Таки и Ишимару. Лишь желтый конверт одиноко лежал на столе. Судя по взгляду Хирумы, расправа над тренером обещала быть долгой и очень болезненной.


	3. Chapter 3

Название: Властелин саке. Две упитых башни.

Автор: Wulfila

Персонажи: Добуроку, Цербер, все остальные с краешку

Рейтинг: PG

Размер: мини

Жанр: это уже не юмор, это стеб

От автора: изначально я этими персами запугивала Хиро… А вылилось все в цикл драбблов.

После получения письма все размышляли, что же будет дальше. Хирума пытался выяснить, в какой город высадились два путешественника, Кид решил возобновить свои издевательства (и какой самоубийца рассказал ему о письме?), а команда (кроме Ишимару – у него это врожденное) осваивала новые приемы комуфляжа («слиться со стенкой», «проползти в клуб не открывая двери» и «десант в раздевалку через окно»). Пока эти приемы у них получались, т.к. еще ни один не угодил под автоматную очередь. Базука мирно покоилась рядом с Поросенком, который теперь не отходил от Хирумы, видимо ожидая вестей от своего Цербера.

Через неделю конкурса «Не попадись Хируме или Останься в живых» в здание клуба не скрываясь (!) вошел Курита и передал дьяволу еще один конверт. Команда осуществила отработанные приемы и рядком встала вдоль стенки, зарание продумывая варианты побега.

«Креведка! Это твоя обязанность – читать эту хрень! Живо сюда!»

Бедный Сена взял в руки еще более замусоленный, чем до этого конверт и дрожащим голосом начал читать.

«Дьяволята вы мои!

Пишем мы вам из другого города, куда ветры судьбы занесли нас, горемычных. Мы оба пока живы, так что не волнуйтесь. Скучаем мы по вам еще сильнее,*след лапы* и друг мой напоминает, чтобы Хирума целовал Поросенка каждый день, иначе он загрустит!»

Хирума покосился на животное, ночующее рядом с его базукой, затем на автомат и видимо начал прикидывать шансы на успешное закапывание трупа этого существа где-нибудь подальше.

«Обидели вы нас, импы вы недожаренные! Мы ждали от вас ответа, слов поддержки, а вы… Мы решили, что сувениров вы не получите!А я нашел такую красивую бутылочку, хотел с вами поделиться… Даже Цербер не поскупился, хотел вам кость тираннозавра принести… Но вы обманули наши надежды, ранили нас в самое сердце *следы слез*, разбили наши мечты и бросили нас на произвол негодяев разных!»

Мусаши просто хмыкнул, от кого-то рядом с окном прилетело «А он обратный адрес не пробовал написать?» Сену похоже, больше заняла фраза про негодяев, он наконец решился спросить «А что рядом с Добуроку-сенсеем делают Агон-сан и Клиффорд-сан?»

Вся команда в легком шоке смотрела на маленького раннингбэка, пока из-за стола не раздался уверенный голос дьявола «Они ему в галлюцинаиях приходят, когда он в угар уходит!» Сена неуверенно улыбнулся, зетем, не обращяя внимания на смешки команды, продолжил чтение.

«Удача наконец начала нам улыбаться! Мы придумали самый необыкновенный способ добраться до следующего города. Забрались мы на здание высокое, но столкнул нас с него ветер черный и упали мы в бездну глубокую. Но спасла нас выдержка наша, да целеустремленность. Использовали мы огонь наших сердец, победили тьму и очнулись на машине, везущей матрасы в страшную желтую тюрьму города соседнего. Поговорили мы с пленниками тюрьмы той, показали они нам приемы разные, стали мы сильнее и приблизились к достижению нашей цели! Пытались охранники суровые нас остановить. Но не дали мы себя заточить, не пал дух наш! Сбежали мы от извергов окаянных, продолжили наши поиски силы могучей, чтобы соперников победить.»

Сена хихикнул, Джумонджи глубокомысленно заметил «Ого, они и из психушки сбежали…» Мусаши во второй раз повторил «А жаль…». Неизвестно откуда взявшийся Кид подлил масла в огонь «Да ладно, дурдом на выезде, психи на природе», после чего довольно увернулся от автоматной очереди.

«Раскроем мы один из секретов страшных, что узнали мы. Но не просто так, а загадку вам загадав. Поймете ли вы тайный смысл песни сей? Вы же умненькие мышки, даже Цербер понял! *след зубов* Да и я с помощью саке великого, осознал сию тайну.

Спят усталые игрушки, книжки спят.

Вдруг ожившие подушки жрут ребят.

Даже дьявол спать ложится, чтобы ночью вам присниться,

Глазки закрывай, баю-бай!»

У Хирумы задергался глаз, Мамори задумчиво спросила «И в чем подвох?» Ей ответил Юкимитсу «Я сомневаюсь, что здесь запрятан код, если даже Цербер понял…Это больше похоже на скрытую между строк информацию о личной жизни Хирумы-сана…»

Хирума издал низкий рык и пригрозил, что с удовольствием будет гонять команду даже во сне, а некоторых умников в особенности. Умники предпочли спешно спрятаться за Куриту и воздержаться от дальнейших комментариев.

«Сие знание да прибудет с вами, дорогие вы мои чертята. На этом заканчиваю я письмо наше *отпечаток лапы*, и заверяю вас, без силы мы не вернемся! Цербер пока находит себе жертвы, саке мое на исходе, но мы не сдадимся! Целуем вас, скучаем неимоверно, но долг свой выполним!

«На поле парни грохотаааали,

лайнмены шли в последний бой,

а ранингбэээка, на носииилках,

несли с пробитой головой…»

Берегите себя, зубастые мои!

PS: Вы ведь не ели овсянки?!

С любовью,

Добуроку и Цербер»

Сена пропищал что-то похожее на «Не хочу на носилках! Не надо голову!», Мамори схватилась за швабру и пошла к дьяволу выяснять, почему это именно раннингбэка на носилках, а не кого-то другого. Команда, подавив тяжелый вздох, провела обратный маневр, исчезнув из здания клуба. Хирума, пропуская мимо ушей вопли чертового менеджера, встал и потрепал Сену по голове. «Никто тебя не понесет на носилках, чертова креведка. Носилки будут заняты тушей чертового тренера, после того, как я с ним пообщаюсь! Ке-ке-ке!»


End file.
